When The World's End
by Solica
Summary: Seorang Assassin yang menganggap kehidupannya membosankan pada akhirnya menyadari berbagai hal yang ia tak pernah sangka sebelumnya. Salah satunya adalah... tentang akhir dari dunia Acronia. Rated T untuk sedikit adegan berdarah. OC X OC


**When The World's End**

Halo semuanya~ Pada akhirnya saya berhasil bikin satu fanfic ECO disini, bahasa Indo pula... Moga2 gak remuk2 bgt dah. Enjoy ^^

Day 1: When I Met Her For The First Time

**Acronia, Tiny 30xx**

Acronia Town, Uptown.

Di hari yang sangat biasa ini, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan surat di kotak pos merahku.

Permintaan untuk membunuh...

Hal seperti ini telah menjadi rutinitasku tiap hari jadi tidaklah mengherankan bila aku mendapatkan satu atau dua surat semacam ini setiap harinya. Assassin sepertiku tentu saja tidak pernah menolak permintaan seperti ini karena bayarannya yang terbilang lumayan besar.

"Bar di Downtown ya... Baiklah..." Aku meremas surat yg telah kubaca itu lalu menyimpannya di saku celana panjang hitamku. Bar di downtown adalah tempat yang cocok bagi segala bisnis ilegal di Acronia. Nampaknya klienku hari ini pun bukanlah orang baru di "Dunia Belakang"

_The Phantom Killer_ Orang-orang di dunia belakang memanggilku seperti itu karena aku selalu membunuh dengan sangat cepat hingga tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata siapapun.

"Ah! Kak Levin, selamat pagi!" Mendengar sapaan tersebut, aku langsung menyembunyikan kotak pos merah di tempatnya semula, sela-sela dinding Black Church. Hal ini kulakukan supaya tidak ada orang awam yang bisa menemukan kotak ini.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu Alice, apa ada yang bisa kubantu hari ini?" Aku berlutut dihadapan gadis kecil Titania berambut pirang yang berdiri dibelakangku. Gaun birunya yang berenda terlihat serasi dengan matanya birunya. Dia adalah anak berumur 12 tahun yang tinggal disebelah rumahku. Ibunya adalah seorang pembuat boneka yang cukup terkenal, tetapi ayahnya sudah lama meninggal.

Alice tersenyum lebar kepadaku dan berkata, "Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli benang. Kakak sendiri sedang apa sendirian disini sambil menghadap ke dinding?"

"Oh... Ini... Aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Entah apa lagi alasan yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kakak kok! Tapiiii..." Alice tiba-tiba saja mencabut sehelai rambut hitamku. Aku bisa saja menangkisnya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Hehehe! Aku dapat lagi hari ini, sampai jumpa kak!" Gadis Titania itu lari meninggalkanku dengan gembira. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat menyukai rambut hitamku. Kupikir tidak ada yang menarik...

XXX

Acronia Town, Downtown.

Aku menyeruput segelas wine merah yang kupesan kira-kira 15 menit yang lalu. Tak kusangka ternyata klienku sendiri terlambat.

"Sudah 15 menit loh. Apa kau yakin itu bukan surat main-main?" Celine sang pemilik bar bertanya kepadaku sambil menyodorkan sebotol wine yang sudah dibuka. Walaupun ia perempuan, tetapi ia adalah seorang Gambler yang sangat handal. Rambut coklatnya dikuncir ponytail dan dia memakai Chinesse Dress panjang berwarna merah tua. Ia cukup cantik dan usianya masih 25, tetapi tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatinya karena... ia adalah orang yang sangat menakutkan bila marah.

"Mana mungkin orang yang menulis surat ini main-main. Ia juga berniat menemuiku disini, barmu ini kan terkenal sebagai tempat berbahaya" Aku meneguk wine ditanganku sampai habis dan membetulkan kerudung tua yang kukenakan. Bahaya kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat wajah asliku.

"Biarpun berbahaya, tapi karena ada bar ini kau jadi bisa bekerja dengan tenang kan, Phantom?"

"Hahaha! Begitulah kira-kira" Aku tertawa kecil dibalik kerudungku, Celine memang orang yang tepat untuk diajak mengobrol, sayang aku tak bisa memberitahu identitasku kepadanya.

Entah berapa lama aku mengobrol dengan Celine, aku sampai tak menyadari ada orang bertopeng putih yang menghampiriku.

"Apakah kau The Phantom Killer?" Ia bertanya kepadaku. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh kerudung yang serupa denganku hingga aku tidak dapat melihat kulitnya sama sekali.

"Benar sekali, kaukah yang mengirimiku surat ini?" Aku menunjukan surat yang kusimpan dikantongku.

"Langsung saja, aku mau kau membunuh pria ini malam ini juga" Klienku menyodorkan sebuah foto kepadaku. Foto tersebut menunjukan seorang pria berumur 50 tahun-an yang berkepala botak. Pria tersebut memakai banyak cincin di jarinya dan memakai jas berwarna abu-abu. Ada beberapa pria berpakaian ala bodyguard disekelilingnya, kuharap mereka tidak sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Pria itu adalah Boris, pemilik usaha peternakan terbesar di Far East. Ia tinggal di Villa paling besar di kota tersebut. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya"

"Berapa imbalannya?"

"200.000 G"

"Tidak, 500.000 G"

"250.000 G"

"500.000 G Targetku ini cukup berbahaya, jadi kupikir bayaranku pun harus mahal"

...

"Baiklah, tapi lakukanlah dengan rapi. Aku akan menunggumu disini besok di waktu yang sama"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, klienku berjalan keluar bar meninggalkanku berdua kembali dengan Celine.

"Kalau targetnya pengusaha sukses berarti dia adalah rivalnya bukan?" Celine merebut foto Boris dari tanganku untuk dilihatnya.

"Siapapun target dan klienku, aku tidak peduli. Seorang assassin sepertiku hanyalah mesin pembunuh di mata orang lain"

Sang Gambler menatapku selama beberapa saat dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa tidak ada gadis yang tertarik denganmu" Ia mengembalikan foto Boris kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu? Kamu kan tidak pernah melihat wajahku dan aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku kepadamu"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku dong" Celine tersenyum sekali lagi kepadaku.

"Hmm... Mungkin... sesudah aku menyelesaikan permintaan ini?"

"Deal! Aku bertaruh 10.000 G, kamu akan pulang dengan selamat. Oh, dan mungkin saja dengan seorang gadis..."

"Lebih baik kau mencari pria yang bersedia menerimamu apa adanya daripada memikirkan orang lain loh..." Sesudah berkata demikian, aku langsung lari keluar dari bar.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, PHANTOM!"

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakannya, aku mendengar bunyi botol pecah dari dalam bar.

Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan itu... fiuh...

XXX

Airship, Deck.

Langit Acronia sudah menjadi gelap dan cahaya bulan dan bintang kembali menemani perjalananku ke Fareast malam ini.

Aku membaringkan badanku di atas deck yang beralaskan kayu sambil menatap ke langit, sembari mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi selama hidupku.

"Tak ada yang menarik", hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan mengenai kehidupanku.

Hidupku berputar-putar pada suatu siklus yang sama, persis seperti merry-go-round. Satu-satunya yang membuat hidupku menarik hanyalah membunuh orang. Tapi tentu saja, lama kelamaan kegiatan ini menjadi tidak menarik lagi. Mereka semua terlalu gampang dibunuh.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan hal membosankan tersebut, pada akhirnya aku mulai mengantuk.

"Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau aku tidur sebentar", pikirku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tidur. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti aku mati karena kurang tidur.

Heh... tidak mungkin...

Terlalu banyak membunuh orang ternyata bisa juga membuatku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

XXX

"Ng?" Aku mendadak terbangun karena merasakan aura seseorang didekatku.

Benar saja, ketika aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan deck, ada seseorang berkerudung putih sedang duduk bersila di lantai tidak jauh dari lokasiku berbaring (mungkin sekitar 3-4 meter)

Jarang sekali ada orang yang naik Airship selarut ini, dia pasti bukan orang biasa. Bisa saja dia mengetahui identitasku dan mencoba untuk membunuhku.

Hahhh... nampaknya aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini...

Aku kembali menutup mataku dan berpura-pura tidur. Semakin lama aku memejamkan mataku, ternyata semakin dekat pula orang berkerudung itu denganku.

Mencurigakan sekali...

Aku diam-diam mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari lengan bajuku yang panjang. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, aku tak pernah tahu kapan dia akan menyerang.

"Simpan senjatamu, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerang orang lain diam-diam"

Suara perempuan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari orang berkerudung putih tersebut. Sudah pasti dia bukanlah orang biasa kalau bisa mengetahui apa yang aku perbuat.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Mendekatiku secara terang-terangan seperti itu" Aku kembali menyimpan pisauku dan bertanya kepadanya tanpa bangun dari tempatku berbaring.

"..."

"Ayolah, kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku dan ketika aku bertanya kepadamu, kau hanya diam saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu jadi tenang saja..."

Mungkin...

"..." Perempuan itu diam sejenak sebelum meresponku.

"Pisau itu..."

"Sudah aku simpan"

"Pembohong. Aku masih bisa mencium bau darah yang menempel di pisau itu"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

Memang, pisau lipat ini sudah berkali-kali kugunakan untuk membunuh orang, tapi aku selalu membersihkannya setelah dipakai. Dan juga... pisau lipat ini belum benar-benar "kusimpan" saat ini. Paling tidak untuk perlindungan diri kalau tiba-tiba dia menyerangku.

"FAR EAST, BERSIAPLAH UNTUK TURUN!"

Seorang petugas Airship memecah keheningan diantara kami. Tak kusangka perjalanan kali ini terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ada perempuan aneh ini.

"Maaf, aku akan turun disini. Mungkin kita akan bisa bertemu kembali di lain waktu"

Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah perempuan itu, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam Airship untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Pada saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa perpisahanku dengan perempuan itu tidak akan lama.

XXX

Far East, Town Square.

Aku memakai penutup wajahku dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Far East yang biasanya sangat ramai, tampak seperti kota mati pada saat malam. Hanya ada bunyi dari hewan-hewan ternak dalam kandang.

"Saatnya beraksi, _Hiding!"_

Dengan skill _Hiding, _tubuhku menjadi tembus pandang. Biasanya efek _Hiding_ akan hilang saat bergerak, tetapi karena aku sudah menjadi Assassin, aku dapat menggunakan skill _Hiding_ sambil bergerak. Dikalangan para Assassin hal ini biasa disebut sebagai _Cloaking._

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik, aku berlari secepat cahaya menuju rumah besar beratap merah di Town Square dan melumpuhkan 2 orang penjaga dengan pisauku. Aku menyayat leher mereka berdua hingga mereka jatuh terkapar di tanah dengan leher yang nyaris putus.

Sejauh ini sudah berjalan dengan mulus, tak ada bunyi yang dapat membuat penghuni rumah ini sadar akan keberadaanku. Sesekali aku sempat bertemu dengan beberapa penjaga yang berlalu-lalang di lorong rumah. Masing-masing membawa senjata yang bervariasi, mulai dari pistol, pedang dan tombak.

Untuk melumpuhkan mereka tidaklah sulit, aku hanya perlu melemparkan _Poison Needle_ milikku kepada mereka dan mereka aku jatuh pingsan. Semakin lama _Poison Needle_ menancap maka kemungkinan besar mereka akan mati atau jika beruntung, lumpuh.

Aku terus menaiki satu per satu tangga marmer di rumah ini hingga pada akhirnya aku menemui targetku. Ia berada di ruangan paling ujung di lantai 3. Tak ada penjaga yang terlihat, ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Ruangan yangpaling penting di rumah ini justru tidak dijaga... Apa ini jebakan?

Dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian, aku berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

_***CLACK***_

Aku membuka pintu ruangan sekitar 1 cm dan mengintip kedalam. Ruangannya tampak sangat gelap sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membukanya lebih lebar lagi.

_***JLEB* **_

Dari celah pintu yang kubuka, kudapati sebuah _Rapier _tajam nyaris menusuk mataku. Untung saja aku sempat menghindarinya. Sudah kuduga ternyata masih ada penjaga yang tersisa, dan sepertinya dia cukup kuat.

Aku bergerak menjauh dari pintu dan melemparkan _Poison Needle _kearah sang pemilik_ Rapier _yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Diluar dugaan ternyata ia menangkis seluruh _Poison Needle_ku dengan satu sabetan. _Cloaking_ku masih bekerja, jadi bagaimana dia bisa tahu lokasiku?

Musuhku berjalan kearahku lalu berhenti disebelah jendela besar yang ada di lorong rumah. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela membuatku dapat melihat sosok sang pemilik _Rapier_.

"Kau..."

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 1 selesaiiii~ *dibacok pembaca*

Huaaa! Maaf diputus disaat genting. Ud tengah malem ngetiknya =_=

Anyway, R & R Please?


End file.
